Soul Aura: The Demon girl and her Angel boy
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: When 4 DWMA students find a little girl who knew it would change their lives? 1 of each paring taking care of her and her friend like parents with little match making kids. Rated T for mild laguage just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

**Soul: Finally! The hell's wrong with you!? You haven't been on for so long!**

**Me: I had school T-T and I am now obsessed with Fruit Basket…..Hmmmm Haru and Momiji!*daydreams***

**Soul: Whatever…..So you finally gave me a story cool.**

**Me: Not just yours! It's Maka's Black*Star's and Tsubaki's So if you don't like the couples SoMa or TsuStar etc do NOT read you've been warned O-O Disclaimer!**

**Haru&Momiji: Jazmine doesn't own anything at all in this story nor us the only thing she owns are the two kids and the dog and cat.**

**Me: *hugs them both* My daydreams are a reality! :D**

**Soul: O-O how did you two get here…..**

Four DWMA students were walking down the street after Lord Death had assigned them a mission it was finally over.

"Man that mission was easy." Soul commented breaking the silence of the walk.

"OF COURSE IT WAS! WITH A BIG STAR LIKE ME HELPING OUT!" Black*Star gloated being his usual 'godly' self. Maka was about to hit him with a book when they all heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. "Yeah…Come on let's find where it came from." He turned into a scythe as they all ran towards the place it came from. Maka didn't sense any Kishin souls, so she wondered what could've caused the scream. They all came apon a little girl with hair like Maka's only lighter her eyes were a bright shade of pink tears were flowing down.

Maka cautiously approached the young girl.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked. The little blonde looked up sniffling. "Ten-Tenshi! I….Can't see Tenshi-kun!" She cried harder. Maka comforted the her. "It's ok we'll find Tenshi!" She smiled. Soul was taken aback Maka so willing to help a strange girl? Well she did have a soft spot for kids. The girl smiled at the 2 weapons and 1 blue haired meister.

"R-really?" She looked straight into Black*Star's eyes. A certain sparkle appeared on Black*Star's eyes he rushed and picked the young 5 year old up.

"Of course! Anything for a cutie like you!" Black*Star shouted. Soul's eyes widened a bit. 'Black*Star….wanting to help a child!? No this is not happening! It's has to be a dream! I swear if I see Kid with a asymmetrical shirt I'm gonna freak!' He thought watching the girl giggle as Black*Star held her up. "So…what's your name." Tsubaki asked timidly walking up to Black*Star holding her protectively.

"Oh….Akuma!" She brightly smiled shrugging out of Black*Star's grip to hug Tsubaki she looked up into Tsubaki"s eyes, but no sparkle Tsubaki just patted her head.

"Up! Up!" She cheered. Being so young and light Black*Star did as she commanded she giggled.

"Alright maybe Lord Death will know what to do it seems Tenshi must be her guardian, but nobody is around." Maka told everyone.

"We can't just leave her! Look at her face! You can't abandon her!" Black*Star yelled. He was acting strange everyone had to admit not saying 'I'm a God' or 'a big star' They ignored it for now because he was right leaving a little kid by herself it was just wrong. They walked back Black*Star carrying Akuma. She slyly smirked since no one was looking. 'Those fools' She giggled in her mind. After a few minutes a boy with navy hair and dark green eyes came to an alley with a sandy colored dog and orange cat. They had lots of food items. "Aku-chan! Where are you?" He yelled. Not having have found her he knew what happened. "Her soul aura's taken over…." He mumbled not blinking. The child had to track her down with his own before she scammed the people who'd be foolish enough to look into her eyes.

**So a little cliff hanger maybe I'll put ch.2 up today depends *is huggling a blonde bunny* So Akuma translates to demon and Tenshi to Angel anybody got some ideas on why?**

**Soul: Because Akuma is you and you are a demon?**

**Me: I'm not! You literally ARE a demon….scythe, but now you're a death scythe so….umm…URG! Whatever! Please review, Favorite, and follow! Me and Momiji would appreciate it! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo I'm here with ch 2 guys!

Maka: Finally! It's been a while since last time

Me: I know, I know atleast you're nicer then Soul

Soul: And just when I started liking you -_-….

Me: I don't need your likeness anywho disclaimer!

Maka: Jazmine doesn't own anything in this story nor the song she is about to sing she only owns Tenshi, Akuma, the cat and the dog.

Soul: O-O Song….?

Me: Won't you be my bad boy won't you be my man~

Soul: Casada really!?

They all were talking to Lord Death about the young girl who they let sit in a chair.

"We couldn't just leave her in an alley." Maka told the cartoony God.

Meanwhile Akuma had wandered off to get busy.

"Now….there has to be something valuable here." She looked under potted plants and in empty rooms. Finally finding something she wanted a rare item dear to the Shinigami family it was a golden head of death.

"Ooohh this has to be worth atleast 1,000" She smirked reaching for it.

"Hey…what are you doing?" She squeaked and jumped a bit turning to see a boy with Black hair and 3 white stripes.

"Oh..umm…Hello! My name is Akuma!" She gave a cute wink. He had a small sparkle in his eyes then picked her up. "Such a perfectly symmetrical girl!" He hugged her. She laughed nervously and squirmed out grabbing the precious item while he was distracted in her symmetricalness.

"Bye! Thanks for the money!" She waved off looking for a door, but kept finding dead ends.

"Jeez…..this place is huge." She sighed. In the Main room a little argument was going on.

"Now listen here! We will keep her here til we find her guardian understand Soul!" The Shinigami was dead serious. He sighed he didn't care about the kid one bit.

"Whatever…" He spoke keeping his cool. That's when Tsubaki noticed the girl was missing.

"Guys! Where is Akuma!?" She yelled worried. They all turned around seeing a empty chair. Black*Star laughed.

"She's stealing the Death locket fools! Near the 3 wing!" They were all very confused what did Black*Star mean? It was their only hint so they ran to the third wing. Finally finding the cornered girl. Maka looked at her hand she was holding the death locket!

"Akuma…give me that it isn't a toy!" Maka sternly commanded. Seeing her charm didn't effect any of them except the ninja wanna be she stuck her tongue out.

"Fat chance! I know this isn't a toy it'll be worth a few bucks though." She smirked. All of them were shocked a 5 year old acting like this!? Maka approached her. "Then I guess I'll have to take it…" She said. Akuma let out a scream Black*Star came flying in.

"Want the girl you're gonna have to-MAKA CHOP!" Before he could finish a dictionary was smashed into his skull causing him to faint.

"URG! You worthless excuse for a slave!" She bursted, Then turned to the meister and her scythe.

"Uh oh…" She tried to run, but Maka grabbed her. Akuma turned to Soul.

"Oi! Sharky tell your girlfriend paws off!" She yelled. Soul blushed a bit as did Maka.

"She isn't my girlfriend! Now stay quiet." He barked.

Showing Lord Death the girl he picked her up by the hoodie.

"A very bad little girl we have." He said. That's when a navy haired boy walked in with a dog and cat. He approached Lord Death and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry for breaking in, but you see that girl is my friend I'm sorry if she has cause you trouble with her problem I can fix her if you let me." He said. 'Fix her?' Soul thought. Lord Death shrugged.

"Eh, why not?" He dropped the girl near the boy who grabbed her shoulders.

"Aku-chan look into my eyes." He started straight into her pink orbs as they started turning red.

"Oh hey Tenshi-kun!" She smiled, "How did we get here?" She asked her red eyes sparkling.

"I thought her eyes were pink!?" Soul yelled. Lord Death spoke.

"Seems we have some kids with the Soul Aura ability doesn't that mean you should both be dead?"

**Ending it there another kinda cliffhanger cause I ish evil :3**

**Soul: So what is Soul Aura?**

**Everybody else: YEAH!**

**Me: These lips are sealed you'll have to wait til ch.3**

**Everybody: AWWWWWWW!**

**Me: Sorry guys! Anyways Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bwuahaha Ch.3!**

**Soul: Cliffhanger for this chap too?**

**Me: Candy candy *speeds up* candy, candy, candy! Sweetie sweetie~ girls love!**

**Maka: She's listening to vocaloid she can't hear you**

**Soul: Too much singing!**

**Me: Chewy chewy! *speeds up* chewy chewy chewy!**

**Maka: Ummm…..Jaz doesn't own Soul Eater or the song she's singing nor vocaloid she only owns Tenshi, Akuma, the cat and the dog**

**Me: Goofy cutie~ so candy love!**

Tenshi chuckled darkly.

"That's what they all thought…though how would the person who sent them not think they were all dead?" He pointed out. The shingami didn't respond.

"Lost for words Shinigami-san?" He started, "Are you gonna kill us too? Kill innocent children?" The young boy provoked. Maka was the one who spoke up.

"What is Soul Aura?"She asked seriously. Tenshi smirked like a little devil.

"Ask Death…" The God looked down it was hard to see with his mask, but he had a mix of sadness from those years ago and anger from the young boys teasing.

"Soul Aura is a ancient magic people were born with…..about 10 years ago dozens of people had it…we thought it was a sign of a new witch developing powers…" He sighed. Maka's eyes became wider and wider.

"So these kids…are future witches!?" She frantically yelled. All eyes turned to the young kids. Akuma covered her eyes with her hands constantly peeking through them only to see their eyes again. Tenshi tsked.

"Nope….They THOUGHT that now please Shinigami-san explain the rest." He was enjoying this Death could clearly see.

"They are not witches, but back then we didn't know that…I sent meisters and their weapons to go take the lives of people with soul aura I soon told them to stop before they could even kill one person I knew it was a mistake, but some…did not obey many died, their souls eaten. How did you kids even come to be? You are much younger than 10 years…" Death glared.

"Simple….my parents survived, but when I was my mother died at my birth my father committed suicide having his love die my brother took care of me he was 16." Tenshi explained, "They were very skilled and hid their powers Akuma…she was abandoned by her real parents when they learned she was a child of Soul Aura, she was taken in by some close friends to my mother…I met Akuma and we became best friends. Then…." Tenshi's eyes started watering a bit small tears hit the floor. "T-They found us….they killed my brother and her parents…ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN ORDERS! They were loyal to you! My brother was a weapon you know! He could've killed them all if he wanted!" The boy turned from calm to mad in a matter of minutes. Akuma patted his back trying to get him to remain calm.

"One swing of his arm…they could've all died….you'd never know we could have lived happily." His bangs covered his eyes,

"Oi….you're lucky I am aware I'm in Soul Aura or else I could slice all of you in a bloody mess." His sharp teeth were shown with a maniacal face. He cleared his throat glancing at Death.

"So Death….you gonna kill us?" He asked.

"You said it yourself I can't kill innocent children you aren't even witches. I see no reason why you must die…what are you two?" He looked to the 5 year old.

"I'm like my brother…a weapon, but I have a meister." He smile his dark green eyes turning lighter and lighter. Death gave a look a very strange one.

"I see….and Akuma is your meister I'm guessing?" Tenshi nodded.

"Weapon and meister blood in us, though I can't be used is weapon form unless Akuma is in Soul Aura." He sighed.

"Just exactly what kind of Soul Aura do you both have." Nobody was paying attention to the 4 teenages (and one knocked out one)

Soul's head was spinning all this new information, it was worst than one of Stein's creepy lessons!

"Her's is Charm Aura while mine is the Insanity Aura, though if I can keep it under control….mostly." He said the last part lowly.

"From now on Soul, Maka" They turned to see the God, "You will take care of the young weapon/meister Akuma. As for Tsubaki and Black*Star they shall care for Tenshi." He said with no emotion. Soul yelled, "WHAT!?"

**Cliffhanger~ Kinda**

**Soul: Will you always give Cliffhangers!?**

**Me: Maybe…..**

**Soul: *sighs* You heard it people be prepared…**

**Me: Well Favorite, Review, and Follow Ja ne!**


End file.
